


Guy With Bone

by RandomRuth



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humour, POV Outsider, The First Blade (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRuth/pseuds/RandomRuth
Summary: Strapped for cash, Sam and Dean try to turn their current predicament into crisp American dollars. Outsider POV. Drabble.
Series: Supernatural Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164830
Kudos: 3





	Guy With Bone

The local news channel's camera is currently pointed at the Mayor. He smiles for the camera, takes a deep breath and is then elbowed out of the way by some guy who seems to appear out of nowhere. "It's okay, Sparkles," New Guy says as the Mayor splutters just out of shot, "I got this one."

New Guy grins innocently down the lens. "I declare this new Gas 'n' Sip..." he produces an old bone from his pocket and holds it aloft, "open!"

He turns to the bright blue ribbon behind him. He brings the bone down on the ribbon, but it being a bone and not, say, something sharp, it bounces off. New Guy frowns at the ribbon like it has personally offended him and tries again. After the seventh attempt to cut the ribbon fails, he uses the other side of the bone; the one with a few jagged teeth sticking out of it. "I think it's beginning to fray," he tells the camera confidently, then turns back to the ribbon and mutters to himself, "Come on, _come on_..."

Another guy — Tall Guy — sidles quietly into the shot. He leans over and snips the ribbon with a tiny pair of scissors. New Guy (now designated Guy with Bone) pouts at him. "I totally weakened it for you."

Tall Guy snorts, "Yeah, right." Remembering his audience, he looks into the camera and waves awkwardly while Guy with Bone huffs. "Ah... enjoy your gas," he says with a curt nod.

**Author's Note:**

> SPN100 Challenge word: "beginning".
> 
> Originally posted on fanfiction.net on 20th January 2015.


End file.
